Jaezath System
The Jaezath System is a non-interstellar system existing mid-way from the Ionro arm of the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. It is composed of six planets (three inhabitated), none of which have any communication amongst each other. Star and Planets The Jaezath System has one star, much like many other solar systems. Each of the cultures on the three inhabitated planets has its own name for this star, but the interstellar committee calls it "Rar". It is a type K star (habitable, but on the colder side)- but not much else is known about it. It has an estimated life span of 12 billion derived years. The planets of the Jaezath system, in order from closest to farthest from Rar, are: *Adumil *Xodus *Traesh *ẞçale *Pish *Theanderen Of these, only ẞçale, Traesh, and Xodus are inhabitated. Traesh is rocky and fertile, Xodus is a fiery hot/freezing cold planet, and ẞçale seems to be made entirely of ice and water. Xodus is known to be inhabitated by an intelligent species. It is believed that Xodus is not naturally inhabitable and that its peoples immigrated there when their planet was destroyed. Traesh and ẞçale have remarkably similar inhabitants. ẞçale is home to many unusual creatures as well as those more similar to those on Xodus and Traesh. Traesh and Xodus are level two inhabitable, ẞçale is level one verging on even farther away than that (outward limits of level 1 being 898,856.98 centipars). Traesh is the largest of these three planets, ẞçale the smallest. Of all the planets, Pish is the largest and Adumil is the smallest. Adumil has roughly no axial tilt. Xodus has a bit less than a ninety degree tilt. Traesh has a tilt of 15.9 degrees. ẞçale has a tilt of 22.8 degrees. Pish has an axial tilt of 18.9 degrees. Theanderen has an axial tilt of 39.2 degrees. Adumil has roughly four hour days. Xodus has thirty-one, and Traesh twenty-six. ẞçale has a little over eleven hours. Pish has days lasting 123 hours (of course, the hour term of measurement we are using is a measurement used mostly on planet Earth, of a different universe. It's all relative). Theanderen has days lasting 95 hours. How long are years? The following terms are recorded in "earth days": Adumil- 83 days. Xodus- 292 days. Traesh- 341 days. ẞçale- 671 days. Pish- 3436 days. Theanderen- 81.3 years. Adumil and Xodus have no moons. The unique gravitational dynamics of the Jaezath system periodically causes a phenomenon in which Xodus "steals" Traesh's moon until they align again, usually taking eleven Traesh years. Traesh has one moon (previously mentioned) and ẞçale has one. Pish has 37 moons. Theanderen has 12 moons. The Interstellar Committee has assigned the following names: *The moon of Xodus/Traesh: Roubado *ẞçale's moon: Daea *Major Moons of Pish (6)- Nechualus, Inain, Sheea, Cit, Crar, Vaeyras *Major Moons of Theanderen (4)- Jikn, Joia, Fremak, Cor Main Species(s) On the planet Xodus *The Xodus species (called by the Interstellar Committee as Masovy Ochod) show particularly heightened intelligence; this is believed to be an adaptation to the harsh conditions of the planet. However, over the years their intelligence has dwindled while that of the inhabitants of Traesh has risen. *The inhabitants of Xodus call themselves Clovek. *Genus: stratchindae Species: Straktin Sub Species: Strakin Ochod. *The star system they are assumed to have come from has long since faded from history, and it is noted that they did most likely not come to be in the Jaezath System. However, the exact location of their origin is unknown. Thus far, they currently only reside on the planet Xodus. It must be noted their resemblance of the Strakin Temer species. *The closest living relatives to the strakin ochod species are assumed to be homo glaciens or homo masovians. This is only an estimate, however, because no one from an outside system has ever yet visited the Jaezath. Clovek may know of their own origin, but as of yet have not contacted any other systems or even planets. *One interesting trait of clovek is their genderal dimorphism. Meaning, that the males and females of their race have obvious physical differences. For one thing, the males are typically much larger in size than the females. Skin color and markings are also somewhat different. They often occur on the chest or back. Mature males acquire a red stripe under their lower lip. In all other terms of dimorphism you might see them as human, but not quite. They tend to have more angular features and are often of larger stature. *Not much is known about the strakin ochod (clovek) species. Their population is assumed to be between one and three million. This is mostly because they are not well equipped to live on a planet with such a diverse course (NOTE: because Xodus is tilted ninety degrees, the Xodus must constantly migrate to maintain optimum temperature. *The strakin ochod species, of course, are not the only living being on Xodus. They are, however, the main race. To learn more about them, visit the Clovek page or the page on Xodus. On Traesh: *This planet is regarded as the most inhabitable of the Jaezath system. Work in Progress This is a task list for this article. When you have completed something that is listed to your satisfaction then type an "x" in between the brackets on the edit screen. If you find something that is not complete to your satisfaction and it is "checked", then remove the "x" within the bracket. If all tasks are complete, go ahead and delete this section. Statistics [ ] Location Tree [ ] Region [ ] Official Name [ ] Indigenous Name [ ] Flag/Banner [ ] Seal/Symbol/Coat of Arms [ ] Motto [ ] Anthem [ ] Capital [ ] Largest Civilization [ ] Official Language(s) [ ] Government [ ] Government Leader(s) [ ] Star Class [ ] Average Temperature [ ] Star Mass [ ] Star Radius [ ] Star Age [ ] Worlds [ ] Population [ ] GDP/Productivity/Wealth [ ] Time System Description [ ] Summary [ ] History [ ] Geography [ ] Climate [ ] Geology [ ] Government [ ] Legal System [ ] Foreign Relations [ ] Military [ ] Economy [ ] Demographics [ ] Ethnicity [ ] People and Culture [ ] Religion [ ] Arts and Entertainment [ ] Transportation [ ] Education [ ] Sports [ ] Media [ ] Technology [ ] Transportation Images [ ] Flag/Banner [ ] Seal/Symbol [ ] Political Map [ ] Star System Map [ ] Star Region Map [ ] System Map/Location [ ] Planetscapes Category:Ionro Arm Category:Basilicus Prime Cluster Category:Basilicus Prime Galaxy Category:Caesia Region Category:Thison Sector Category:Jaezath System